Conscious
by DontThinkICare
Summary: There is a duplicate moon hidden beneath the shadow of the old and it is tired of waiting and hiding. It wishes to live too, it will do anything. This only my temporary summary, please give feedback I'm a first time writer, I hope you love it and enjoy.
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: This is the Epilouge, just a teaser, I'm not sure what to think but I hope everyone likes it, I checked for errors in grammar but sometimes I miss so if you see anything please let me know...um some feedback since it's my first story, thank you.

Summary (for now): There is a duplicate moon hidden beneath the shadow of the old and it is tired of waiting and hiding. It wishes to live too, it wishes to have what they have at any cost.

Warnings: Violence, sort of gore (more later), some cursing, yuri and het and...I can't think of anything else yet. Oh yea, they may be out of character but I tried really hard.

Disclaimer: This is not my story or characters, any original characters are a figment of my imagaination and not used to steal the true author's books or ideas ^.^

Side Notes: This is supposed to be a continuation of the series, as in after season five and the battle with chaos...um yea.

**Begin Reading Now:

_Sleep…sleep for so long, it's scary…lonely…so lonely, don't leave me_…._please don't leave me…._

Usagi woke and cursed softly, it had been this way since the day she had her final battle with chaos, she had steeled herself and won but not without a price. She winced at the memories, but since then she had dreams, of something, she wasn't sure what but it made her nervous, whatever was coming was different than anything else, stronger, angrier and sadder. She had asked Pluto numerous times if she had seen anything in the future change, if it was another disturbance but she had said nothing. She knew her vow kept her from speaking but she had seemed calm not nervous and scared like she had been when in times of trouble so maybe it was her own over reacting imagination, after all they hadn't fought any new enemies in over a year…maybe she was just bored.

* * *

"Enough! We have waited long enough; nothing stands in our way, why does she hesitate?" The owner of the voice was tall and graceful, her long purple hair swept neatly in a braid hanging over her shoulder, her vibrant red dress showing a long sliver of tanned leg.

"She is scare the last time we tried we unleashed it but we still couldn't break through it might be no different, my computers showed there's only a seventy percent chance we'll all make it through and the time frame window is only an hour, plus the possibility that only fifty percent will live through crossing and only twenty-five of that percent will remember—" this speaker had medium length cropped brown hair and only wore what looked to be a one piece black bathing suit, tapping quickly away on a computer with slender fingers.

"So you going to throw statistics at me? Well how's this then Miss. I-know-everything-there-is-to-know, how many times has she actually finished what she started?" Silence reigned in the large hall for all of five minutes before she continued "Exactly I say we leave to—"

"You doubt me that much Rin? I…take offense to that my calculations are never wrong unless there is a factor I have not been notified of, so is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not, it's not as if anyone tells me anything anyways!" Flinging her braid over her shoulder she swept out of the room muttering darkly about annoying people and troublesome queens.

"You two are best friends as usual" A cheery voice spoke from behind the tall throne chair where she had been hiding, a brilliant smile on her face as she stepped out, feeling lucky for avoiding Rin's wrath yet again.

"Mistress Kogitsune, if you keep hiding from her she will eventually find you, your chances of hiding again and succeeding…especially in that dress are point five" Kogitsune rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead

"You're going to get sick from staring at that screen all day…I know! Why don't you come with me and we'll invite Aiko and Midori and pack"

"Are you trying to tell me Mistress…that you have not packed?" Pitch black eyes rose slowly to Kogitsune's face and she backed away hands up in surrender, she knew she shouldn't have told her anything, she was defiantly going to get a lecture.

"Ehehe, about that…gotta run, see you later Teiko!" She fled from the room, stumbling slightly over her long green dress.

"…Idiot"

* * *

"Rei-chan!" Usagi flounced into the room and sat on her friends bed staring around the room, Rei had yet to move from the temple and the room seemed the same as always, down o the small table Usagi never failed to trip over upon entering.

"Usagi? I thought I told you to wait outside with everyone else, I'm busy!" For a second Usagi looked hurt before grinning.

"Yes but it's important only you can know"

"Ok, wait outside!" Usagi frowned

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you still in here?" Rei snapped as she stepped out of her bathroom a small blush on her face, she was wearing a suit complete with a wig and flower pin. Usagi burst out laughing trying to smother it and failing.

"Wha-what are you wearing?" Rei sighed

"I am helping a friend at a host club…it's run by males so…stop laughing you hyena!" Usagi sniffled and held her breathe trying to stop her giggles before nodding, she was her for a reason after all, it was the only reason she was early.

"Rei…have you seen anything? I mean in the fire lately? It's been so quiet I—"

"Usagi don't jinx us, we've been quiet and peaceful I'm enjoying it, I don't want to do it all..." she hesitated at the look on her friends face and sat beside her slowly unpinning the wig as she got a better look, there was dark circles under her eyes, and her hair seemed to be falling undone "…I can check if it will make you feel better"

Usagi's eyes lit up and she stood pulling Rei with her "Then let's do it now!"

"Fine but let me change"

"But Rei-chan~~"

"Stop being a brat!"

* * *

Kogitsune sighed as she looked around her room without much hope, her people wished for them to make a pathway to Earth, the one that was still alive. Every planet they had checked in their solar system was dead, except for theirs, it was like a cruel joke of how their own double moon was thriving…had been thriving until all the existences there had faded.

Once their hope of living like their double faded the people broke into a panic, begging for new lives with new people and things, it didn't help that their planet was dying. So they had found chaos and tried to slip through into the other moon but it had released other things, other beings and those beings had attacked their double moon with a vengeance and so they had watched its demise and battles as it was reborn on earth. So of course her people had wanted to follow and since the guardian from the double moon had defeated chaos, so to speak they could slip through no problem but her people could not.

They needed the air here on this moon, so her job was to make that possible on earth, she would use her crystal to make a new home for them before they became one of Teiko's statistics.

It would help thought if she hadn't lost her crystal two weeks ago…

"Damn it all! This is entirely Midori's fault!" She yelled to no one stamping her foot in frustration, the other girl had insisted she learn to fend for herself in this new earth, they didn't know what dangers were their but while training her necklace had broke flinging the crystal towards the castle and that was the last she'd seen of it. She had been hoping it would teleport itself back to her case for it, but as usual it never did what she thought it would.

"What is my fault?" Kogitsune jumped a mile in the air then burst out laughing as Midori was covered with white paint as she entered the room. "…Mistress is this amusing? Your much to childish sometimes"

"Oh come off it Midori you find it just as funny and that was a horrible impersonation of Teiko" Midori grinned and wiped the paint off her face as she entered, taking a edge of Kogitsune's bed sheet to clean herself much to the other girls displeasure.

"True, so what is my fault?"

"You lost the Crystal"

"You lost the crystal? Why didn't you tell me?" Midori screeched shaking the queen by her shoulders and then frantically flinging things around looking for the crystal.

"Teiko's gonna kill us!"

"Us? I'm her mistress she can't!" But she was searching just as hard as Midori, they had to leave tomorrow morning after all.

"Tell that to her!" Kogitsune sighed and sat on the floor in the middle of her now chaotic room and smirked.

"Well what Teiko doesn't know won't hurt her"

"If she finds out it will hurt us!"

"…But she won't because I'm not going to tell her and you're not going to tell her so—"

"Not going to tell me what?" Teiko's voice came from directly behind them, her face set to kill with a look, both girls gulped before Kogitsune flung her finger in Midori's face

"She lost my crystal!" Teiko's eyes twitched as she came toward the girls

"And how long has it been missing?"

"…Ah…A week or so?" Now her fingers twitched

"And your tell me this…the…day…before…we leave?" Her voice cracked at the end and she moved steadily toward them now, both girls jumped up and ran

"This is your fault!" Kogitsune wailed as she ran from her enraged companion.

* * *

Rei was not always calm especially not in times of panic but this was different, the fire had shown her something she did not understand, did not want to understand because in the flames was Usagi, but it wasn't Usagi, yet no one else could use the crystal.

"There's…something's not right" But no matter how many times she re-checked the fire it showed the same, a woman who looked almost like Usagi using the crystal to blow up the moon, then coming to earth and attacking.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi was worried; Rei kept checking the fire, each time her face become more and more lined with frustration and panic as looked back and forth between Usagi and the flames that flickered wildly "What is it?"

"Y-you…you're going to attack us" she gasped the words out with effort and griped Usagi's shoulder tightly "Usagi your going to kill earth"

"Rei that's not funny"

"I'm not joking! You, no matter how many times I looked, your attacking everything!"

* * *

Rin rubbed her temples and glared around the room, this was why she thought her 'mistress' was suitable for nothing. She had lost the crystal and managed to break the computer for transport all in the time span of an hour.

"So…we have no crystal, no safe transport and we have to leave in less than…one day?"

"Yes" Teiko spoke short and clipped she was less pleased with her queen than the others, she had an urge to drown her in the pond outside the castle walls and leave the body there maybe then at least the Kogitsune's ghost might learn respo—

"Teiko!"

"Huh?" Rin sighed in annoyance

"We can still leave on time though right?"

"Yes, as for the crystal…it seems there is another on this new earth, once we acquire it we'll have no problems and everything will follow smoothly…then again the chances of us living through the transfer there are now slimmer than before" She said with a fierce glare in Kogitsune's direction

"What? It's not my fault, you all wanted to go I don't!" Aiko frowned, her queen was greatly against this, for reasons she refused to speak about, and simply stating her stomach told her not too.

"Really my queen, everything will be fine, their guardian warriors have not been active for some time now, besides we don't plan on taking over so they have no reason to fight with us" Kogitsune nodded but something told her they wouldn't see eye to eye, those people of earth were not used to their living style, if something went wrong it would be…bothersome.

"I am only going because I don't want anything to happen to any of you…I don't wish to go"

"Well it's too late for that, get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow" Rin said briskly, her irritation making her sympathy in short supply. All nodded and left the room, except for Kogitsune.

She stared blankly out the window, it had been so long since there had been anything but the assistance they had now…

…..

"_Attack!" Men ran into her room, screaming and shouting at her mother she shifted closer to her, someone was inside the castle, someone was coming to kill them._

"_Stay here and do not move not matter what" The Queen said pressing something into her daughters hand jumped out of her bed and ran down the hallway shouting orders, Kogitsune shivered and opened her hand, in it lay her mother's crystal the only thing that would protect her._

"…_MAMA!" She screamed and ran after her mother, long before she had heard conversations of something killing everything, everyone and every planet theirs was the only left and if they thought no one would live they would give the crystal to her, to raise the future, but she couldn't do that she was only ten, she couldn't take care of everything, everyone. She needed her mother to live with her or she'd be alone._

_Tears burned her eyes as she ran, bodies littered the floor, smoke and metallic air filled her lungs and she knew already without a doubt they were dead. Everyone. She was alone._

_As she reached the edge of the castle she seen it, her mother's bracelet…connected to what was left of her mother's body, just a hand with a bracelet. Nothing left._

"_MAMA! COME BACK!" she ran back refusing to process what she had seen "MAMA!MAMA!MAMA!" She cried heavily, all that was left was the sound of her sobs, her hand covered her mouth to block out the sound, she didn't want this, she didn't want to live like this._

"_Don't leave…Please…mama, everyone…DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed to no one and collapsed on the floor hugging the crystal and whimpering, she didn't care anymore then, she wished to die, and take everything with her, so she wouldn't be lonely…_

…_.._

Kogitsune winced at the memory, for how long she had laid there she didn't know, she didn't remember much after, only that her friends were there and people were with her, that's all. People just like the one's she had glimpsed from the other moon.

"Tomorrow…" Tomorrow everything would change.

End Reading Now**

Authors End Note: So that's it. Hope it wasn't too bad and made some sense, more will be revealed later, at least one review to continue please? Just so I know someone's reading, thanks ^.^


	2. It Starts

Authors Note: So, this the first chapter I'm hoping it raises alot of questions, cause that's what first chapters are supposed to do, um this series will be about fourteen chapters, with an epilouge and not including the prolouge, so enjoy ^.^

Summary (for now): There is a duplicate moon hidden beneath the shadow of the old and it is tired of waiting and hiding. It wishes to live too, it wishes to have what they have at any cost.

Warnings: Violence, sort of gore (more later), some cursing, yuri and het and...I can't think of anything else yet. Oh yea, they may be out of character but I tried really hard.

Disclaimer: This is not my story or characters, any original characters are a figment of my imagaination and not used to steal the true author's books or ideas ^.^

Side Notes: This is supposed to be a continuation of the series, as in after season five and the battle with chaos...um yea.

**Begin Reading Now

"Are we ready yet?" Rin tapped her foot impatiently and turned to the other's both Aiko and Midori looked away, Teiko just looked blank.

"The…well it's like this…um…you see…" Aiko stuttered out nervously until Teiko butted in with a roll of her eyes.

"Dumb and dumber have lost our queen."

"Thank you Teiko" Midori said sarcastically "And we did not lose her…she's just hiding"

"Uh-huh, I hate to say I told you so Teiko but—" She held up her hand

"Yes, Rin we are well aware of our…leaders capabilities but I assure you she's not as stupid as she seems, she's probably—"

"I'm not stupid!"

"—just hiding behind the throne again."

"Oops…hehe, hi guys" Rin rolled her eyes and grabbed Kogitsune's hand and dragged her towards the white circle on the wall, which was slowly but surely shrinking.

"Time to go, we have everything."

"B-but Rin, I don't wanna go I—" Teiko moved swiftly beside Rin and shoved the young queen forwards into the hole, she gave a startled shout and disappeared, Teiko followed after her voice lingering.

"Hurry up!" Midori snorted and followed muttering to herself about showoffs.

"Ready Rin?" Aiko asked Rin gently grabbing her hand.

"No, I'm expecting failure from our Mistress of Disaster." Aiko giggled and dragged Rin into the hole quickly a small squelching sound as it closed completely echoed through the empty room.

* * *

"I don't understand Rei, I know the fire never lies but why would Usagi attack earth? Let alone attack us?" Makoto said brushing the sleeping Usagi's hair back, after hearing the full story of Rei's vision she had collapsed in tears and cried herself to sleep knowing that their peaceful year was gone.

"I don't either…but I don't make what comes in the fire, I just see it, so we have to be prepared for the worst!"

"Not necessarily," Ami said while looking at her small computer "I've been monitoring Usagi's sleeping patterns, as of the late she had bad dreams, she asked if I could help and I agreed, it shows that at the same time every night…her mind…leaves"

"What?" All gasped not comprehending; Ami sighed and set her glasses on the nightstand turning towards them.

"It seems as if all conscious thought leaves her mind, there's nothing there yet…yet she says that is when she's having the nightmare, Rei you remember when we first met the outer scouts? We thought Saturn meant the end, totally, but we were wrong. Not so much as we misread what was happening as we didn't know the full meaning; I have a strong feeling it's a very similar situation."

"Yea Ami's right guys…" Minako said smiling a little "We all know and love Usagi, we know her almost too well, and Pluto would have warned us if the future was in danger, we have to trust in her." She said softly smiling at Usagi's sleeping form.

"I suppose." Rei said anxiously

"Don't worry so much Rei, everything will work out for the best." Rei nodded, but couldn't help but fear the worst.

* * *

Pluto stared in shock, two futures? It wasn't possible, it would destroy everything! Two futures couldn't exist and unless one was destroyed they would both disappear. She clutched the time key in her hand; she would not let it be theirs! Not after everything they had done to save it, it just couldn't.

She teleported quickly to Uranus, she had to warn them, they had been breached straight to earth, straight to Usagi!

* * *

"Kogitsune!" All four women sighed, no matter how many times they called, their queen wouldn't answer. It was as if she had—they shook their heads they refused to believe that she had died going through and they had live.

"We should just sit and think we don't even know where we are." Midori said, staring at the odd green landscape before turning to the others.

"No, we should continue with what we started, it's not our fault she got lost, I mean she's the only one who would get lost in a fucking transport? Who the hell does that?" Rin shouted in annoyance and worry, Aiko sighed and spoke softly tugging at the grass.

"We can't stay here Midori, we have to move, if anyone catches our presence before we're established here we have a lot of explaining to do."

"The chances of us getting found are slim, I did all the necessary calculations, so she can't have landed far, for all we know she transported directly to the crystal, statically speaking we—"

"Oh shut up with your statistic Tokei, your statistics flung our Kogitsune into random sectors for all we know!" Midori snapped

"We're getting nowhere, we need to get to work then look, it's our only option, and we have to trust that she's okay." They agreed with Aiko reluctantly and got up to leave, hoping their queen wasn't dead.

* * *

"TOKEI I HATE YOU!" Kogitsune screamed disgruntled as she hid in a park, behind a fountain, avoiding people at all costs. She stared hopelessly at her tattered clothes and pulled fruitlessly at the knots in her hair.

Once shoved through the transport doorway she had landed in the middle of a street with cars screeching wildly all around her, she had darted to the sidewalk only to be ambushed by numerous people and forced into some sort of vehicle. When she was let out the locked her in a room and connected her to tubes, she had waited internally panicking till they left and humped out a window only to get caught in a thorn bush then seen by the same people who forced her into the car, so she'd ran and ran till she was so tired she could barely see and fell into the fountain where she now sat.

"I hate this planet, studying all about this stupid place and I still don't understand anything" she muttered viciously as she yanked at her hair "I don't see why we had to come to this stupid planet!" she glared at her reflection, yes it had been her idea but what good would it do without her crystal? Besides she didn't have the same powers they had, she couldn't do anything on her own.

"If I had my crystal I could…but I don't." She sighed and tilted her back to the sky, it was late now, and she had no place to go. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her body, maybe she would feel better after some sleep, she walked towards an empty bench and paused noticing a jacket, she shrugged and slipped it on over her clothes and then carefully slipped the wet clothes off from under it.

"Mmm…much better," she yawned and stretched out on the bench "not the most comfy but you'll have to do."

* * *

Usagi woke but stayed pretending to be asleep; she knew they were all counting on her but what if what Rei has seen was right? What is it came true?

"So that's the plan then?" Makoto said nodding and standing.

"Well's there's not much else we can do, I mean, we don't even know that there is an enemy here yet, so we just have to wait and see."

"Alright…I don't like it but—"

"You worry too much Rei!"

"And you worry too little Minako." Rei replied dryly to which Minako smirked and pranced out of the room, followed by Makoto and Amy who both smiled reassuringly.

"…Rei-chan?"

"Usagi?" She spun to face the now awake princess and sat on the edge of the bed carefully and nodded for her to continue.

"Do you really think I would…you know…to everything?"

"I think…I think you should go on a date with Mamoru-san, that always helps you feel better, besides like Minako said we can't do anything till whatever it is appears"

Usagi nodded but wasn't reassured by Rei's words, she had a feeling there was more Rei wanted to say but she was never one to say everything right away, unless she was angry. Usagi stood slowly and left quietly, leaving Rei to think by herself.

"I feel like I haven't grown at all…like when I first started…" Usagi muttered to herself as she walked to Mamoru's house "I don't know what to do next."

Usagi sighed, she wished Luna was here but Luna and Artemis had gone on a much deserved vacation and wouldn't be back for another few months. It was by her convincing that they were gone, and now they were needed and they weren't here.

"Maybe I should get in touch with Michiru-san…just in case."

* * *

Mamoru walked swiftly back to the park, it was only a quick backtrack with a slow as Usagi was sometimes he had no trouble believing he would still get there before her, all her needed was his jacket, he had forgotten it last night. He had planned to call Usagi for a date there later anyways but Rei had called saying she was already on her way to his house so they had a change of plans.

As he approached the bench he thought about what Rei had told him on the phone he didn't believe for one second that Usagi would do anything to hurt them but Rei's vision was unnerving to say the least, after what he had felt last night as well. The earth had felt like, for only a second, that it had been ripped neatly in two, the pain had left him awake almost all night, he knew something was coming.

As he approached the bench he noticed a strand of hair hanging from the bench where he had sat and a body in his jacket. He stared wondering if her should just leave until he seen the bruises on her wrists and legs, changing his mind he moved toward her slowly.

"Hey" He shook her gently and paused and she simply yawned and rolled over, falling off the bench in the process, his arm shot out to catch her and he froze. She wasn't wearing anything under the jacket! In shock he pulled his hand back, and then cursed as his other arm shot out to catch her again and met the ground harshly.

By now Kogitsune was awake and not happy; she woke to some weird man staring at her like she was from another planet. She inwardly scowled; new people to the castle always seemed to have issues entering her chambers without asking.

"What are you doing?" She spoke slowly as if to a child, the man frowned and spoke back in the same tone.

"I could ask you the same thing, your sleeping on a bench!" That was right, a bench, by herself, she hadn't found anyone. She was lost on earth; without her crystal and she was scared she might die without it and them…

He didn't know what to do, as soon as he steadied her and removed his arm she had curled up and began to cry, a nervous feeling ate at the pit of his stomach, what is she was a victim of some sort of crime? He rubbed her back gently at a loss and spoke softly.

"We can go to wherever you need to, ok?"

"N-no! Leave me alone…go away…I…I'm fine."

"Yea, it looks like it." She jerked away from him and stuck out her tongue childishly before standing in a huff.

"I'm perfectly capable on my own!" His face turned slightly red as he looked away pulling her jacket closed around her and then dutifully kept his eyes on her face.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru, I live nearby, I can take you there for…proper clothes and then you can call someone to pick you up, ok?"

She hesitated before nodding and waited till he turned and then she ran, in the complete opposite direction. She remembered Teiko's warning quiet vividly now, never follow a stranger people on earth were not always noble and no one would know who she was or care. She ran ignoring his shouts after her and hoped that whichever way she was running would lead her to back to them.

* * *

Teiko stared around their new apartment without much feeling, the other girls seemed impressed by it's simple glamour but she wasn't, it was a step down from the palace so it wasn't much to look at in her eyes and they still had more important matters to deal with like how to get the crystal for their mistress and how to find her for that matter.

"I have been scanning the area where we should have landed and seconds before she landed, it's strange it's like nothing I've seen before, a time warp ripped open, it pulled her from us but at the same time the warp is showing as having opened after we transported…I don't understand." Teiko sounded so angry and frustrated that Midori bit back her retort about how she wasn't so smart anymore and simply sat in the middle of the empty room.

"So…we don't know where she is? At all? There's no way to—" Aiko sounded on the verge of panic, but they were all thinking the same thing, by now they sound have felt her presence or found her, they had been counting on Teiko…but if even she didn't know where Kogitsune was…

"I didn't say that!" Teiko snapped before continuing "I just meant it's going to be much harder than before to find her but…if we can get the crystal that's here first we have a better chance because we can use it to locate her and she can make a new crystal with the one here."

"So we just get the crystal that's here?" Aiko said shakily and Midori quickly pulled the girl down for a hug and nodded agreeing with Teiko.

"Yea, so we got our work cut us for, huh?" Rin was silent through the discussion, she was remembering what they refused to voice, they could only live so long as the princess and crystal were in constant contact with them, the air from this planet would kill them if not. She stared at her pale skin that just the day before had been a nice gold color and the veins throbbing though menacingly. They only had about a week maximum to find the princess, if she wasn't dying already!

* * *

Mamoru shook his head slightly, she was probably just a runaway, but the look on her face when she'd cried had reminded him so much of Usagi he'd wanted to kiss the sadness from her face. He sighed and unlocked the door to his apartment only to be attacked by a bundle of blonde pig-tails.

"Usagi?"

"Mamo-chan…" She spoke breathily and just held him breathing deeply, her whole body shook unevenly, he wrapped his arms around her and stepped awkwardly with her and closed the door.

"What happened?"

"It's Setsuna…she came to see you, someone's here…and Rei's vision, even Hotaru's back! Mamruo what if I…I don't want to Mamo-chan!" She sobbed unable to completely tell him what happened, but he could feel her pain as sharp as if it were his own.

"Usagi…it's alright…"

"Mamruo-san…we need to talk." He looked up in surprise to see the outer senshi sitting quiet comfortably in his living room, Michiru was on the phone speaking rapidly with who he guessed to be the other Senshi, Haruka sat nearby glaring out the window, Hotaru and Pluto looked sad and very serious.

He steadied Usagi with one hand and lead her to the last couch and sat with her, allowing her to hid her face in his chest and cry whatever was wrong out.

"What's going on?"

* * *

"I told you! Saturn's here…awake again! All the scouts are—"

"Rei, now is not the time we need to be composed for Usagi's sake, from what Michiru told me the vision you saw…Setsuna said she saw something similar but clearer, something about two futures…" Minako sounded frustrated and a little scared.

"Right…composed." Rei muttered irritably and stopped running once they reached Mamoru's building, the others stopped behind her breathing heavily, they had all ran to get there from the arcade as soon as Michiru had called.

"I…I don't wanna go in" Ami said voicing what they didn't want to say "I don't want to fight anymore…Why…?"

"We don't have a choice Ami, we never did" Makoto said with a soft sigh, "We chose to protect her and our future…always no matter the cost." Then she entered the building letting the others follow.

* * *

Kogitsune stopped running when she realized she reached the end of the park and sat with a thump, watching the world go on just past the edge of the small park. It seemed so heartbreakingly familiar, something she didn't want to remember, so she stood and quickly walked out, smiling, she had just become a part of what she had watched.

She adjusted the jacket, first some clothes, then she would look up her friends and find the crystal, it would work…it had to, for their sake and for hers.

"Usagi? I thought you went to Mamoru's house." Kogitsune stopped in surprise, the person was obviously speaking to her, but he had her name wrong.

"Oh..I'm sorry, you looked so much like her I thought you were—anyway my name's Shingo." He held out his hand with a friendly smile and Kogitsune took it nervously, he looked much safer than the pervert in the park.

"Mines…Kogitsune."

"Nice to meet cha', so you live around here." He spoke easily with her and he relaxed her, like she'd known him all her life.

"No…I'm lost actually." Shingo took in her appearance more carefully and his eyes widened before he masked his surprise she caught it and took a step back, he held up his hands cautiously and spoke slowly.

"I can take you to my parents house if you want, we can get you cleaned up." She threw up her hands in annoyance.

"Why does everyone want to take me to there house?" Shingo's eyes widened before he laughed and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Come on."

* * *

"So what your saying is there already here, it's set in motion?" Setsuna nodded and Rei clenched her fists angrily and slammed them onto the table.

"So we just wait around for something to happen to her?"

"No, we wait till they strike then we see what we can do from there." She replied with the same even-paced tone, inside though she was just as worried as the others. It had been so sudden, none of them was ready.

"By then it's too late!" Rei practically growled, Setsuna's control snapped

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"I…I don't know." Rei sat back down heavily allowing Ami to rub comforting circles on her back while she thought about what to do.

"Well here's what we do know," Haruka spoke calmly and just as frustrated as the rest "whatever it is it already here, it's after…Setsuna?"

"I think…Usagi, but I'm not sure, because whatever it was looked like Usagi but it wasn't her" She let out a sigh and got up walking towards the window "and it's coming tomorrow I can feel it."

All shivered and tried to see where Setsuna was looking and dreading the next day.

* * *

She stared into the house standing by the door, it was…lived in looking. A small hallway to one side and stairs to the other, doors lining the hall and leading to the small living room with a tv. She poked at it briefly before hearing Shingo snicker, she spun and fell.

"Oh…"

"Here, these are my sisters but they should fit you, you're about the same size." He said tossing them to her, she caught them and nodded.

"Thank you, I guess."

"The bathrooms over there," he jerked his head towards the stairs then continued "when you're done you can use the phone if you want."

She smiled briefly and darted towards the bathroom, when she closed the door behind her she paused, who would she call? She didn't even know what their assumed names were; let alone how to use a phone!

"I'm stuck here then…" She sighed and pulled on the clothes, they fit almost perfect and for some reason that irked her. She tugged at them briefly before stepping out and going back to where Shingo was, she hoped her would be able to tell her something.

"So…what do we do now?" Shingo turned to her in surprise

"Well…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…I'm…I have amnesia!" She said with a smile, it was the perfect excuse, but Shingo just laugh and shook his head.

"If that's what you want to go with then I'll agree, so since you have 'amnesia' where are you going to stay?" She paused, she knew he didn't believe her but as long as he didn't push her for questions maybe she could stay there.

Shingo watched the girl carefully, it was obvious to him she was in some sort of trouble and he really wanted her to stay till his parents got home and could give her more help but he was afraid to say anything in case she thought he was trying something perverted. So he waited for her to make a decision.

"…How…How do you say," she paused some speech patterns were different here "the time?"

"Haha…it's actually kind of late, it's about four, why?" He said standing to close a window.

"I—" She didn't finished her sentence because she was interrupted by a coughing fit, she covered her mouth and tried to smoother them but they got louder.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"Wi-window…" She gasped, the air, it was like someone had locked out all the air, she couldn't get anything into her system, she panicked and shoved him away stumbling to the window and shoving it open.

"Ahhh…don't ever close the window!" She snapped and glared, his eyes widened and were glued to her hand, she followed his gaze "Shit…"

"You—You coughed up blood!"

"I'm sick?"

"I can see that, you have to go to the hospital!"

"NO!" She know remembered what that horrible building was called "I mean…no, I just, earlier I'm kinda clumsy I fell into the street and a car just bumped me—"

"You were hit by a car? Why aren't you still there? You could have internal bleeding!"

"I don't!" She said sounding oddly insulted "I just need…look, please, just let me stay here secretly" she pleaded falling to her knees and crawling towards him to grab his hand and pull it toward her "I'll do anything, just for one night and I'll be gone tomorrow, I promise…please?"

Shingo looked away quickly, this girl was crazy! Did she even know what she was doing? How she sounded? He knew she was trouble; he sighed and pulled his hands away from her chest, running one quickly through his hair. He was going to regret this later he just knew it. He glanced at her quickly and regretted it, he could see straight down her shirt, and didn't she even realize he was a guy? He vaguely wondered what had been worse, the clinging clothes or the fact that earlier she had been only wearing a jacket.

"Alright, fine. Come with me, you can stay in my room." A smile light her face and she flung her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll pay you back" He groaned, it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Hotaru stared out the window her face blank, she had for a second thought she recognized the presence, it felt like one she had silenced years, many years ago. It wasn't possible though, if she had silenced it, it couldn't be awakened again…not by itself.

"Hotaru?" She turned and smiled reassuringly at Setsuna.

"Don't worry it's safer if we're together, it was a good idea to all stay here for the night."

"I must really be falling apart for it to be that obvious…I had just been so sure, so sure that chaos was the last…"

"We make mistakes, we're born to fight, we're human no matter what…pardon the expression."

"No, you're right…I just had wished for something different for all of us…especially you Hotaru, I know it weighs heavily on you each time you have too—"

"It is my duty, I do it without fail, without regret…don't forget, I'm not like all of you, I will do what is necessary bar the consequences."

Setsuna bowed her head "So I have seen."

Both turned away from each other, Setsuna wondered briefly though if that was a warning, a warning that this time there was nothing they could do and not for the first time if Hotaru could know even more than she did.

Hotaru frowned as she thought; if something had escaped her, one little thing she didn't think she could re-seal it away. Not for good then again nothing had ever lived after her silence glaive, not to her knowledge, not with Sailor Moon and the crystal.

End Reading Now**

Authors End Note: And there it is, I tried hard, I know it's not super long, but I firgure to much at once is annoying, no? Well review if you kinda like, pretty please, thank much for reading!


	3. Doubles

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter, it came to my attention that it's starting pretty slowly but then I realized the next chapter is like thirty pages long-I might split it in half-so no worries for me it's still on time^.^ I think I did a lot better with the grammar, tell me what you think!

Warnings: Violence, sort of gore (more later), some cursing, yuri and het and...I can't think of anything else yet. Oh yea, they may be out of character but I tried really hard.

Disclaimer: This is not my story or characters, any original characters are a figment of my imagaination and not used to steal the true author's books or ideas ^.^

Side Notes: This is supposed to be a continuation of the series, as in after season five and the battle with chaos...um yea.

**Begin Reading Now

Shingo rolled off the bed with a sigh of relief, the whole night, the whole damn night! She had laid on top of him, moving and squirming he thought he was going to go crazy until she woke up, he had waited till she left and got up.

"Girls…" He muttered and went to the hall to look for Kogitsune, he wandered not far and noticed the door in Usagi's room was open, he ran in to find it empty with the window open and a note scribbled…

_Thanks Shingo…I'll see you again ^.^_

He shook his head and threw away the paper, carefully closing the door.

"Good luck…" He whispered and walked back to his room.

"And I thank you for the luck." Kogitsune said stepping out from her hiding place; she had sensed it, the crystal, so much like hers only it wasn't hers. It had been here recently all she had do was wait for it to come back, right?

"I can't stand waiting anymore!" Sailor Venus snapped pacing angrily, they had all transformed earlier and simply waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"I don't understand either but it's best if we wait. We can't do anything if we can't find them." Sailor Saturn said calmly, she hadn't moved from her spot by the window since the night before.

"Right," Sarcasm dripped from Sailor Mars voice as she spoke "We wait till they kill us, then we fight?"

"Stop…Just stop…" Sailor Moon said tiredly, she had her head in her hands and wasn't moving, she could barely think after what Saturn had told them last night.

_…._

_"I think I failed…once…" Hotaru's voice cut through everyone's uncomfortable slumber as if someone has screamed._

_"What do you mean?" Haruka demanded_

_"Once, when the Moon Kingdom first began…" she paused then shook her head and restarted "There are many parts of the galaxy, some that we don't even know about, when they formed some…rejected the bad halves but they had to go somewhere, everything has to have a place…"_

_Silence until she was prompted by Minako "What does that—"_

_"So, when the Moon Kingdom began, Queen Serenity banished those who could not live under her law, she didn't have the heart to kill them…they created a negative moon like the negative in a photo, an exact replica of the Moon Kingdom only it wasn't anything like it, but it thrived all the same…it lasted even after that of the Moon Kingdom, outliving it's intended years, I went there to destroy it but…I was fought against, attacked by many, each having what I consider to be a small part of the crystal…in a manner of speaking." She took a breath and started again._

_"I managed to throw the glaive anyways, but the princess, she was young, her…control on the crystal wasn't stable, it broke, it was like a backlash and my own planet was destroyed as well as hers."_

_"What? I didn't—" She spoke over Setsuna quickly trying to keep her voice even._

_"It was out of your field of sight, it wouldn't interfere with the Moon Kingdom, I thought that planet was dead as well but I fear I was wrong…someone lived and kept the planet not at rebirth but at limbo, a point between life and death," She now turned to face Setsuna alone "she froze time."_

…

"When will it…" Sailor Moon didn't need to finish Saturn answered quickly

"I will recognize the energy."

All looked back toward the window and waited.

Teiko seemed to be frustrated and as lost as the others which worried them, if she didn't know what to do then things were worse than they thought.

"I can't sense it!"

"Sense what?" Aiko's voice was soft and nervous, she hoped she didn't mean the queens life force

"The crystal!"

"Oh…"

"Well that's simple then." Midori said with a smirk, with a flick of her wrist all the buildings around them light on fire, she grinned widely.

"The crystal should come?" Rin immediately question, rubbing her arm nervously, Teiko nodded and spoke quickly catching onto Midori's plan, the earth shook and vibrated wildly as Teiko seemingly ripped it apart and flung the pieces without a care.

"When we studied this planet, the protectors…it's guardians, they will come to protect it and bring the crystal with them then the Mistress should feel the energy and come."

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

Kogitsune felt their energy before she reached the window to look, they were here, she felt tension in her body she didn't know she had release. They hadn't died or abandoned her. She jumped out of the window and fled down the street ignoring the burning sensation the hot cement produced and followed the mayhem to where she knew she'd be safe.

* * *

Sailor Moon stood shakily as the ground shook and her eyes snapped to the window then to everyone's face.

"Are we ready?" she didn't realize she'd spoken till the words were out.

"Never better." Mars replied grimly and looked to the disaster taking place only a few blocks away, she looked to Setsuna who nodded. All left ten left the building quickly and ran.

It was here.

* * *

"They're not coming!" Midori said in frustration as she light another tree on fire, it was becoming tiresome, she was about to suggest they just look from door to door when she heard footsteps. All four girls stopped and turned.

"Stop! I am Sailor Moon and—"

"And you have the crystal." Teiko said interrupting, the ground beneath Sailor Moon began to shake violently and crack, she jumped back in surprise and landed on Mercury.

"Sorry."

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted quickly, trying to distract them for a moment, Sailor Moon was not completely ready for this she knew, her mind was in a panic.

Teiko didn't move she simply stood, Uranus smirked a little, her attack wasn't so weak that the girl could stand through it, but it seemed she was wrong. Her attack flickered directly through the girl and into a nearby building, she seemed unfazed if not a little winded.

"Wrong attack." It seemed to be whispered all around them, Aiko's form hovering over them it was like all the air was sucked form their lungs, Saturn's glaive came up slowly but surely as she flung her attack in desperation.

"Si-silence Wall…" I came out as a whisper but it did the trick, whatever it was the girl was doing stopped and she backed off with a smile.

"Correct block." Teiko's voice was sharp and fast, her commands immediate and leaving the Sailor's stunned.

"Rin finish this, she's nearby!" A tsunami of water surrounded them, drenching out the fires and flooding the entire areas, when it fell, they were gone. No trace of where they had gone or where they went.

* * *

"Your sure she's here?" Midori's voice was annoyed and nervous.

"Yes."

As if on cue, their Mistress rounded the corner at top speed colliding with Rin and Aiko, all of whom fell to the floor in a large heap.

"There." Teiko's said smugly, Midori just rolled her eyes and walked over to help the other's up.

"You're here! I thought you left me and I died or I went to another planet or I would never find you or I was in th—"

"Would you kindly GET OFF ME!" Rin snapped shoving the overtly happy princess off her, but Kogitsune ignored her and flung her arms around her happily.

"I missed you guys…I hate here." She said accusing as if it were their fault they were here, Teiko rolled her eyes and broke up the oncoming fight between the clingy princess and Rin.

"Our house is this way."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Haruka's voice was loud and angry, echoing harshly through the silent apartment, Ami answered quietly her voice confused.

"From what my scanners say they weren't even real, they were some kind of illusion, there wasn't any solid body behind it."

Makoto snorted irritably "Yea, nobody but a hell of a lot of damage!"

"It doesn't matter how much damage as long as we're better prepared next time." Michiru said calmly, Minako rolled her eyes.

"Explain again how we fight a shadow? You saw it! Uranus' attack went _through _it!"

"Look even if we argue about this it doesn't change the fact that—"

"Exactly Ami, it doesn't change anything, we still know as much as before! That doesn't count for much considering how little we know!" Minako near shouted

"Look this isn't getting anywhere, if we just—"

"Minako's right, we couldn't even sense them…I couldn't either." Rei spoke harshly as if scolding herself for not being stronger.

"Rei it's not your fault it—" Hotaru's voice cut through everyone's leaving them silent in surprise.

"It's mine."

"Hota—" Usagi tried to interrupt but she held up her hand.

"Let me finish, the energy I felt is no different than before they are in fact from the replica moon. Rei can't sense it because it is not…it's not exactly evil."

"How can it not be? It attacked us! It attacked the city!" Minako shouted in anger, waving her hands wildly towards the window.

"The means may not be the best but the intent is not to harm, it's to protect…I said their crystal is similar to the sliver crystal, it is. Very much so, it follows the bearers heart—their deepest wishes but this one will fulfill the wish at any cost, with no sense of right or wrong."

"So…it's like a child?" Makoto questioned.

"Yes, so I'm assuming that the bearer of that crystal is the young princess from before."

"But in Rei's vision it was Usagi attacking, as the princess, and from what you said their crystal wasn't even present." Ami said, squeezing Usagi's hand quickly in comfort, Setsuna nodded.

"Yea and we were…they seemed…familiar…" Minako hesitated before continuing "They reminded me of us a little."

"They are the princess was much like Small Lady, the youngest one there, not the only one but the youngest. She would watch the Moon Kingdom from a small pond in their garden, I kept an eye on her when I felt it breach but she never did anything, so I thought nothing of it." Setsuna didn't need to add that around the same time the Moon Kingdom began to be attacked.

"So what your saying is she seen us and created copies, but they look nothing lik—"

"Not copies, she took the feeling of friendship, our bond and some of our abilities I think…It makes sense though since my computer only picked up traces of something, now that I think about it more, it is very similar to the sliver crystal." Ami interrupted.

"Exactly."

"So how do we fight them?" Haruka asked

"I don't know. If we can't see their leader we can't eliminate the threat completely, we can destroy the copies I think, but that would be it."

"I don't wanna fight…" Usagi's voice was soft, she hadn't said much all day besides talking softly to Mamoru who didn't say much in reply.

"Usagi…We have to fight, they can't take the crystal or…or it'd be like a repeat of what happened in Neo-tokyo." Rei said softly

"No…when we were fighting I—when she knocked me down…it almost left me, like it wanted to go to the other one!" She sounded a bit panicked, but they were all worried because her face was blank while she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru spoke for her.

"She said the other crystal called for her…she couldn't attack because she said she heard a child."

"Usagi—'

"No! I don't want to look for them, I don't want to fight, I just…I don't want to…" She had stood up and near shouted before running out leaving them sunned.

"I'll go after her."

"No…stay, give her some time to work through everything, she still thinks she's going to attack us, it's what's bothering her the most." Minako said worriedly "She needs a little time to herself I think."

It was silent after she spoke, how could they fight something that wasn't real? How could they fight without Usagi?

* * *

"It's so big!" Kogitsune said as she ran through the apartment, Rin ignored her activity and spoke quietly to Teiko.

"The color came back but it's not gone…I can feel it, unless we have the crystal with us, we'll fade."

"I already knew this."

"And you didn't warn us?"

"It would have been unimportant in the long run."

"How is that unimportant? We could die!" Teiko waved her hand impatiently

"Shh, it's not—"

"Don't tell me to shh! You shhh! I'm fading!" Teiko grabbed her shoulders tightly and stared at Rin dangerously, her self control wearing thin.

"So is the she!" She almost hissed "Faster than us, so long as she can continue moving we'll be fine…And tell me Rin, would you really have let her go alone?" Rin looked down with an aggravated sighed, she was right, but it didn't change the fact that it made her nervous. She jerked her arms from her hands and stormed away towards the princess.

"Waaahh! There's only three rooms!" Kogitsune shouted, Rin rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course dumbass, we have to remain inconspicuous, and we're sharing rooms…the third one is the base."

"I wanna share a room with…Rin!" Said girl took a step back and shook her head.

"No we are not!"

"I'm in charge and I say we are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No dammit!"

"No!" Rin snarled in annoyance.

"Didn't you listen? I said yes!" Aiko, Midori and Kogitsune erupted into giggles and Rin glared, Teiko just sighed.

"Brillantly done Rin, you just said yes to someone with the mentality of a five year old."

"I resemble that!"

"It's resent! And no I did—"

"Yes you did." All three girls said still giggling, Rin stared at them for a moment before sighing and throwing up her arms.

"Fine!"

"Aw~ Don't be mad Rin, you love me remember?" Kogitsune said kissing her on the check quickly, Rin flushed and stormed away slamming the door.

"I guess that's our room." She said before bursting into laughter again.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Teiko said walking away.

* * *

Shingo barely had time to dodge his sister as she came running down the hallway, her face was pale and was glaring at Shingo.

"Were you in my room?"

"No!" He snapped back in the same tone.

"One of my hair pins is missing! It's one of the ones Mamo-chan just gave me and now it's gone! You were the only one home!"

"So just because you still don't know how to put you stuff away makes it my fault? Can you do anything right?" Shingo expected a retort as per usual, what he didn't expect was his sister to fall to the ground and begin to cry.

"U-usagi? Hey, I didn't mean it, I ju—"

"I—I—I know." She sobbed, covering her mouth and trying to smother them, Shingo kneeled by her reaching his hand out and rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey, did something happen with Mamaoru? Because I'll—"

"No!" He sighed and just helped her to the living room, his mom would deal with this better, maybe she was on her period…

"Hey Usagi are you on your period?" She punched him in his head and stormed down the hall, he rubbed it glaring at her back, she defiantly was.

End Reading Now**

Authors End Note: This chapter was a little shorter than I wanted it, I actually had a couple more pages-five-but it seemed to flow better with the next chapter which will be out tomorrow, and my other new fanfiction which should be up sometime today. Also I decided my update days would be as follows for this story: Thurdays and Fridays, it's only to days a week but the series isn't terribly longO_O


	4. Betrayal

Authors Note: This is it folks, things are going to get ugly, this chapter was originally another ten pages but I split it in half to make my total of fourteen chapters and I didn't want to bore you with too much reading at once.

Summary (for now): There is a duplicate moon hidden beneath the shadow of the old and it is tired of waiting and hiding. It wishes to live too, it wishes to have what they have at any cost.

Warnings: Violence, sort of gore (more later), some cursing, yuri and het and...I can't think of anything else yet. Oh yea, they may be out of character but I tried really hard.

Disclaimer: This is not my story or characters, any original characters are a figment of my imagaination and not used to steal the true author's books or ideas ^.^

Side Notes: This is supposed to be a continuation of the series, as in after season five and the battle with chaos...um yea.

**Begin Reading Now

Kogitsune slipped past Rin quietly, rubbing her cheek, the other girl slept like a devil f she didn't know better she'd have sworn she was hitting her on purpose. Leaving the door open a crack, she walked through their living room; it was bear except for the window seat, which they technically didn't buy. She curled up with her blanket, tucking in all the sides so there was no air entering in, the sky was dark but everything below was bright with the lights of the city, she sighed, she missed being able to see the stars.

She pressed her face against the glass, enjoying the cold tingle running through her cheek, and the way the lights danced in her sleep filled eyes, it was more peaceful than her dreams. She heard a creak and her head whipped, cracking sharply against the glass, she yelped and clutched at it, completely forgetting about the noise.

"Princess Kogitsune…is something wrong?" Aiko's voice was soft, Kogitsune waved her away and internally sighed she had wanted a bit of piece to sort out her thoughts.

"No, no…I'm fine, just tired of sleeping."

"I see…you know…when we got here, we were worried you were dead, our first priority was to find you, the crystal we'd be fine without it you know, so long as your safe." She turned to go back to her room and paused "And Princess, we all have…someone we want to go back to, family or anything…..your here with us, so who is it your going back for?"

Said princess turned to glare at the girl but only found a closed door, her words had irritated her, what else did she need? A king? As if. She was fine on her own, she was always on her own anyways, and she didn't need someone telling her anything different. She did shiver a bit though, her thoughts about loneliness always brought on this eerie feeling of remembering something, she had a feeling she really didn't want to know.

"But I don't want to be by myself…" She winced at the sound of her voice; it was too loud in the echoing room, to pathetic and sad…

"It's too true." She shivered again and leaned her head on the glass, it made her headache's leave, the cold, and she felt one coming on.

* * *

Usagi stared back at her mother making sure she was asleep before returning to stare out the window, the moon was almost non-existent and it made her uncomfortable, it always helped calm her when there was a full moon, but she didn't seem to have a lot of luck as of the late. She leaned forward more, she could at least look at the stars, but she flinched back when her face touched the glass, it was too cold for her liking, so she turned to scan the room.

Her father was asleep in her room on a futon, after her episode early that day and her disappearance for a night they were very worried, both thought it had to do with Mamoru and she wished for once it was something that could be fixed as easily as that. She looked to her mother's sleeping face, she did love her mother but as she grew older she noted she didn't look as much like her as she wanted too, it reminded her sometimes too much that she was the moon princesses reincarnation; it also reminded her that her mother was aging though she didn't like to think about it. The room contrasted her thought though, the bed leaned against the far wall in a mirror image of her own room, but there the similarities ended, opposite to the bed was a large dresser and beside that a closet, a desk sat beside the bed and rug in the middle, simple and neat. The walls on the other hand were lined with pictures of the kids and family, from birth to their most recent ones, which were about two years old.

Usagi winced a little, she hadn't been home a lot in the last couple of years, first with finding out she was Sailor Moon, then once chaos was defeated she focused on her life with Mamoru, she was being a little selfish she thought and turned back to look outside. She made a mental promise to spend more time at home and with her brother, she hadn't really noticed that he had been getting so big as of the late. She laughed a little at her own thoughts, smothering it quickly so she didn't wake anyone, she sounded like an old woman close to dying.

Dying. It brought her back to what had originally woken her, she had dreamt of herself and the senshi…and her killing them all.

ADD DREAM HERE

She flinched from her memory and closed her eyes, but they were safe and well, they all would be…as soon as she defeated this knew enemy, just like the others. But these ones were different, she reminded herself, these one's had a crystal something equal if not more powerful than the crystal-NO! She couldn't think like that, the crystal worked with her heart she had to be strong t was just one more fight.

"But I'm scared…" She whispered and no one answered.

* * *

Hotaru had re-evaluated the scenario from all those years ago as many times as she thought humanely possible, but she couldn't figure out what she knew she was missing, something important…

"Dammit!" She hissed and replayed it again; it was simple for her to reply events in her mind from her previous lives, but hard to spot differences because she could only see from her point of view.

Each time the same thing happened, she swung the glaive and there was a flash of light, she could feel something come at her almost as if attacking and go right through her, the planets fell. She cursed again and replayed it; no matter she couldn't spot what she was missing!

"Hotaru? What are you doing?" Setsuna's voice was soft and heavy with sleep; she opened her eyes and sat up.

"I didn't mean to wake you…..I was watching…before the planets, mine and hers, when they died. I know I'm missing something but I can't figure out what!" Her frustration made her voice louder than she wanted and she looked away sheepishly for moment before turning back. Setsuna had sat beside her and was looking out the window.

"In one way or another all events are connected, I watch over the Moon Kingdom and it's descendants…for a long time that was all I could do, watch as they fought, rebuilt, fought and then…they were finally happy, I could nothing as I watched it die, I had seen it but I could not meddle." Her voice was harsh and self loathing but she smoothed it out as she continued "I watched. Like a ghost not real or dead, but I am here now, in this time and I am doing what I can to fix everything. Maybe I do it for the sake of regret and guilt for I should be back guarding my temple, but I don't think that is the reason. I do it for Small Lady and The Neo-Queen as well as the Usagi that is here."

"I don't understand."

"What I am trying to say, is that while you past mistake may have caused fault in the future, I have a much larger sin, we are both doing what we can to correct that and to protect the people we love. There is nothing more to it; whether or not you find the thing you are searching for will not win this…we have to trust her and ourselves. It's all we can do." With that Setsuna left leaving the door open and walking soundlessly down the hallway, Hotaru fell back onto her bed and stared out the window, she wished to protect this house, where she lived with people she loved and wait for Small Lady.

"All the same though I know this is important." She stood and shut the door, leaning heavily on it after and began replaying the scene again, she knew she could figure it out, she just had to relax.

* * *

Usagi didn't wake when her mother gently shook her so Ikuko went to get her husband to have him go lay the sleeping girl in her room, when Rei had called earlier for the girl she had told her she was asleep, Rei had sounded relieved and said she had been worried lately. She'd also confirmed the it had to do with Mamoru, Ikuko knew her daughter loved the boy but she wanted her to have a different life and also finish school and have fun with friends but she supposed a boy was also part of the equation. She was just happy it wasn't as serious as she thought; she had been a little worried that something had happened to one of her friends or worse, something had happened to Usagi herself, but to know it was a boy was something Ikuko knew as her mother she could help her daughter fix.

* * *

Rei nodded to everyone in the room as they entered, they had decided to have the meeting at the temple and excuse Usagi just this once, the girl probably couldn't handle anymore talk of battles. More importantly they needed to discuss her new vision, this time she had a date and this time it was perfectly clear that Usagi was indeed attacking.

Minako sat beside Ami and leaned on her, she and Ami had been up most of the night looking for a way to defeat something they couldn't hit and to maybe even do it without Usagi knowing. Then they had spent the better part of the early morning trying to pinpoint the leader from people who had just moved in, they had narrowed the list down to two places.

Makoto sat and fidgeting, for most of the night she had baked and cooked every dish she could think of and dropped it off at the homeless shelters. She hadn't gotten much sleep after Rei had called in a panic wanting to know whether she should alert the senshi that whatever they had done during the fight had triggered her premonition to be almost unstoppable. She had immediately answered no and rushed over to help the priestess calm down but to no avail they had talk while she baked, Rei constantly checking the fire for signs her vision had changed.

Ami felt a vague sense of relief when she had finished researching last night, until she'd gotten Rei's call that is, she had told her the vision date was close. So of course she had rushed over with Minako and insisted they call the others for a meeting before school, just this once they could be a little late to school, at the rate they were going and from what Rei had told her they wouldn't live through much of it anyways. She sighed and shook her head, her thoughts had turned morbid recently and it bothered her, as if some force was weighing her down and impairing her judgment, she just hoped it stopped soon.

Hotaru took in each face as she entered, it seemed she was not the only one who hadn't gotten much sleep, she almost laughed it seemed Setsuna was the only one who had accomplished that and she wished that were enough to soothe her nerves but it wasn't. She had found what she needed but t didn't make things easier if anything she found the reason it would be so hard, but at least they were on the right track, this time she would not fail.

Setsuna looked at all the dark circles under everyone's eyes, it was horrible to look at, she knew the battle with chaos had been one of their most draining, no one was looking forward to this battle, especially if they had to fight Usagi to win it; she knew they'd rather let the world die. She wished she could see the future outcome but she couldn't and she knew it had to do with the other crystal that the girl had, she could only see that the two futures were warring.

Michiru had spent most of the night with Haruka; they had said nothing and did nothing, the fact that their princesses future was again in jeopardy had irked them both. But Haruka was taking it hard, her attack had failed, her trying to protect her princess in her eyes had failed, she was afraid even if she wouldn't admit it. So Michiru had given as much comfort as she was able too, she herself couldn't find the strength to be worried, she didn't think she had the strength to fight these battles anymore what she really wanted was her own little place with Haruka. So she only had one choice for her and it was simple, trust her princess and future queen and fight with all she had left.

Haruka was afraid, not so much the shaking in your boots afraid, but more like a fear when you know something horrible has happened and there's nothing you can do to stop it. She knew they couldn't fight an enemy they couldn't hit, she knew they couldn't count on the princess either, not that she didn't believe in her princess but with as much war as she had in her heart and Rei's vision's…there wasn't much she felt she could depend on. Michiru had spent the night trying to comfort and distract her but it hadn't done much good it only reminded her more of what she couldn't seem to attain; a normal life with Michiru, where they stayed in their little house and had simple jobs and did simple things. She knew though, for that dream she would fight to her last, even if she only attained it in the afterlife.

* * *

Mamoru felt as if their world had come crashing down, no matter what he did he could not mend Usagi's heart this time, the wound seemed deeper than any one of them could fix and he felt helpless. The same as when she almost died…each of those times, he had done all he could but he'd still cause her pain in the end, he clenched his fist tightly and breathed out.

He had come to pick up Usagi and take her to school, she sounded cheerful if not a little tired but her sounding like her old self a little had warmed him but it was that underlying tone of constant panic that made him want to punch something. He struggled with his emotions as he knocked; Rei had informed him of the senshi meeting and told him to keep Usagi from thinking too much about it but he had a feeling she'd notice their absence from school and their worry.

"Good Morning Mrs. Tsukino." He said with a small smile, Rei had also informed him of what she'd told Mrs. Tsukino, it had made him uncomfortable to be standing there.

"Mr. Chiba," Her voice was curt as her husband passed by on his way to work with a glare then she smiled softly "I hope whatever is going on between you too works out…she loves you a lot."

She threw a wink over her shoulder and walked away calling Usagi, he felt something in him tighten, the woman trusted him to protect her daughter's heart in all respects and it seemed he couldn't even do that! Usagi came barreling down the stairs with a blush, she kissed her mom on the cheek and shut the door smiling up at him and linking their arms until they got around the corner where she released him and stopped in front of him.

"I saw you walking up to the house Mamo-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

She stomped her foot with a pout, "Chiba Mamoru if you do not tell me this instant what is wrong with you I…I'll stop talking to you!"

"And that's a bad thing?" He teased; she punched his arm then looked at him solemnly.

"Really…what's wrong?" He sighed running his fingers through his hair, she'd catch him in a lie and he knew she wouldn't give this up till she felt she had solved it to the best of her ability.

"Everything Usako, I can't do a thing to protect you and it's driving me crazy! I can't even help you fight!" He near snarled punching the fence angrily, she winced and gently took his hand and shook her head and kissed his bruised knuckles.

"Mamo-chan…Mamoru, just you being near me makes me feel better, I couldn't do anything without you, and I love you. Forever. You always protect me though, whether it's as Usagi or Sailor Moon, I know you love me." She took a breather and continued "I know your all worried about how I'm feeling but I'm…..I'm not fine Mamo-chan, I'm not, I might attack everyone and I don't know why, you all love me so much and I just don't know…I don't understand…" She finished weakly, her eyes watery and pained; her reached out to her and pulled her into a hug tightly.

"Rei has misinterpreted things before, I know you wouldn't do that, they all believe you wouldn't and won't do it." His voice was confident and he stared at her smiling a little, she smiled back weakly her eyes now determined.

"I gave Rei the crystal last night…I snuck out," She looked at him sternly when he tried to interrupt "It's not just because I'm scared of what could happen, it's…as if the crystal's are calling each other, I can't listen to it anymore…I can't listen to myself. We can't trust me completely Mamo-chan" She took as deep breath.

"So I need your help with something."

* * *

"So why are we here Rei?" Rei ignored the sharp tone in Haruka's voice and turned to Ami and Minako and nodded.

"They think they may have found a way to beat them and a way to find the owner of the other crystal."

"What?" Haruka stood in shock, her stance demanding action, Michiru pulled her down gently and spoke softly her voice tight.

"So they can be beat?"

"Yes." Ami voice was confident but her eyes were wary "We found that although they are completely devoid of any kind of solid point there is a very faint point of energy where the power gathers. My computers were able to make a replica using our own powers, when we fought against them using that same energy they disappeared."

Minako stood with her pulling out her computer and pointing as she spoke "Here," She pointed to the left side of image "is where the power source seems to emit mostly from, the scanner shows that while not substantial they are in fact exact mirror images, everything to the left. Their heart is there weak point. It's not a solid spot but the point where our attacks will do damage."

"But Ami just said that we have to use _their_ power to make it work."

"That's where we found something else out it seems that the Sliver Crystal calls to the other, it's why Usagi was so distracted, because of this we can use the crystal energy and it should have the same affect, our job is to make sure Usagi is covered."

Ami also pulled out two pieces of paper and unfolded them, scanning them quickly before handing them to Minako and sitting down.

"Ami also was able to find out who would mostly likely have the crystal, we are going to spilt into groups and check both residences, if we find it we don't attack we're going to see how many are there, make friends and see if we can figure out their plan." Ami spoke up quickly.

"We also cannot bring our pens, if we did if might tip them off they seemed to be very sensitive to the energies so by not having them with us we hope it confuses them."

"We also made holograms of ourselves to fight; we hope if they do suspect it will throw them off."

"This could work," Makoto said excitedly

"But do we have a backup plan?" Haruka asked, Ami shook her head no.

"No, we don't we barely had time to make this one—"

"We can't have a backup plan because our backup plan was used when we failed the first time, _this _is the backup plan."

"That's not good enough we ca—"

"Yes we can, but even if we defeat them here it won't make a difference. We still have another battle." Hotaru's voice was tired and thick with agitation.

"Hota—"

"No! Setsuna, I know you are trying to help but it doesn't!" Her voice was sharper than intended but she blamed it on lack of sleep and age, she was the youngest "The girl and the crystal we're after are not even here, but even if we went to their home planet we would find nothing, until we shatter her illusion we can't enter the palace."

"What are you talking about?" Rei's voice was harsh but not surprised, Usagi had called her and asked her to watch the Crystal and the Wand for a few days, but she had mentioned she could almost hear the other girl but it scared her because it was mostly crying.

"The girl didn't hold it in limbo, she was blind. She wrapped herself in protection without realizing it and because she could not control it, she fought back and surrounded the planet entirely, the corpses are rotted and she is sleeping somewhere in the castle." Ami stood up clapping her hands and talking rapidly

"It makes sense now! The reason we can only hit them like that, even when we fought other beings, like Nephrite, his shadow image was attacked easy enough because the source of power was there!"

"That's all fine but doesn't that mean that their power is stronger than we originally thought? If she can do that from there—" Rei sounded a little worried now, Setsuna nodded but interrupted softly.

"True but the crystal is exactly like the Sliver Crystal, it's simply following the user's deepest wish."

"How strong her wish is and how true to her heart will make it even with the Crystal," Michiru said with a nod "but I believe in Usagi, she can do this, she just needs our help more than ever."

"Usagi…that's one of the reasons I wished to speak with you all…I think I know why she attacks," Rei kept her eyes and voice neutral as she spoke "Mamoru dies…if he fights with us he dies, Usagi loses control, it's not her attacking us specifically, it's her attacking in general."

"But every time we're reborn why wou—"

"No, this crystal is different, it doesn't just use the girl's energy it uses the energy of people who die around it, stealing it, the opposite of the crystal, it doesn't use her energy only her thoughts."

"So it could kill us if we get to close?" Makoto said with a sigh, it seemed every turn was blocked.

"There is a high possibility." Rei answered, Haruka laughed tonelessly

"Isn't there always?"

* * *

"Hey she'd waking up, she's going to be irritated"

"Eh, it doesn't matter it's good for her to have fun."

"She'd going to kill you idiots."

"I have to agree with Rin, I'd run now."

"I'm in charge of all of you she can't kill me."

"What about me?"

"I love you Midori and I'll miss you."

"Ouch! What the hell was that for? Your mean!"

"Well…don't say stupid things." Teiko had a feeling she didn't want to open her eyes, she could already feel something was on her face and now that she moved her arms a little she could feel something on those as well. She felt her eye twitch slightly in irritation but took a breath, it couldn't be that bad and she had more important things to worry about.

"Good Morning."

"Oh!" Both of the culprits jerked away nervously and waved, trying to smother their laughter "Good morning Teiko!" They chorused, she sighed and walked to the bathroom.

Covering her face and body was carefully clued feathers, with carefully painted eyes and lips…she looked like a giant chicken, needless to say her plans change as she slammed opened the door.

"MIDORI!" A groan answered the angered shout

"Why is it always only my fault?"

"Cause you agree to help." Midori turned her glare onto Kogitsune "This is your fault!"

"Eep!" Said princess ran away from Midori who was in turned chased by Teiko, Rin watched silently while Aiko commented, chuckling after.

"Do you think they realize they are all in pajamas?"

"No."

"…Should they be outside?" She laughed a little harder now at the girls' innocent questions.

"N-no."

"So do you think they'll be arrested?"

"Probably, they'll never notice what their wearing."

"They might catch a cold."

"Idiot's don't catch colds."

"Oh!"

* * *

"Usako I don't think this is the best course of action." Darien muttered, Usagi waved her hand at him and gave him a just-play-along look.

"Hello?"

"Hi, we just moved here and we were wondering if you knew of any jewelry shops, I plan on proposing," he said in a stage whisper, Usagi gave a giggle and he continued "we were told you own a large company and to ask you personally."

"I only make for the Diamond Fam—"

"My wife-to-be," he blushed faintly at the thought before clearing his throat and continuing "is very good friends with Princess Diamond."

"I attended her ball a couples years back when she was here and—oh! Oh!"

"Usako?"

"I'm fine Mamo-chan, it's just the baby." She said with a weak smile, her eyes glittering with mischief, the man's whole face changed as he glanced at Usagi again he immediately waved his hand and opened his door wider.

"Please come in and sit, it's not good for pregnant ladies to walk so close to the due date!" His tone was paternal and a bit scolding "My daughter is also pregnant"

Usagi and Mamoru both felt a twinge of guilt for lying but it was for the best, they couldn't very well tell him what they had really come for. Usagi nodded sagely and sat heavily, rubbing her stomach.

"Your right, of course." The man nodded

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh no thank you, everything goes through me like water."

"I see. And you sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Usagi giggled softly as soon as he left and Mamoru looked at her sharply she quieted a little but held her hand over her mouth just in case.

"So I didn't catch your names?" The man said re-entering and handing him the tea, sitting across from them comfortably.

"Mamoru Shields and this is Usako Hino."

"A pleasure to meet you both, my name is Mr. Tomoe and what can I do for you?"

"Well we wished to have a necklace instead of the traditional ring, hopefully a plain white diamond? About six carets, flawless and with a good light catching quality."

"Oh! Well then, here is some paperwork I need you to formally fill out, but this should be easy enough." He sifted through some papers on his table and handed them to Mamoru

"And when would you need this done by?"

"Is two days enough?"

"Plenty. I will see you then and congratulations Miss. Hino and Mr. Shields."

"Thank you ." Usagi said warmly shaking his hard firmly, she wished he could have raised Hotaru, but at least she could see him.

"Good-bye."

As soon as they left Usagi smiled brightly at Mamoru waiting till they got around the corner to pull of her wig and take out the pillow.

"See I told you it was fine."

"I meant the whole plan Usagi it's dangerous, maybe you should talk—"

"No, it's for the best, this way no one gets hurt."

"Do you think she'll have the same feelings."

"It doesn't matter." She said stubbornly, Mamoru grabbed her arms and spun her around shaking her lightly as if to get the point across.

"Yes, it does. I won't watch you die."

"And I won't either!"

"Usagi!"

"She's just a child!" Usagi shouted frustrated and pulling away "I can see her with the crystal, she's alone she doesn't have anyone! She's not doing it on purpose if I can just talk to her before we fight…"

"Why don't you tell them that?" His voice was resigned; she smiled warily back and took his hand.

"Because they wouldn't believe me, they trust me but everyone is in shock and as much as they believe me it's better to be on their guard, just in case…I don't want to hurt them."

"Usako…..you're forcing too much on yourself." She held her head up defiantly.

"No more than you guys are!"

"I still don't feel comfortable taking you to this house."

"Then go home." He sighed and squeezed her hand, it wasn't like he could do that knowing what could happen, he just wondered what Rei would say when she realized the Sliver Crystal she had was fake, and she had been too troubled last night to notice or so Usagi had said.

* * *

"Hello officer." Aiko said smiling and opening the door wider, he nodded back and pushed the three girls forward, each had a large coat over their bra and underwear which made up their pajamas.

"These three say they live here, is this true?"

"No."

"Yes." He looked between the two girls at the door confused, Aiko waved her hand at Rin and nodded again.

"Yes, she'd just mad at them don't mind her."

"Have a nice run girls?"

"Oh shut up Rin." Midori said blushing slightly, Kogitsune just grinned widely while Teiko looked bored as usual and devoid of all the paint and most feathers except for a few littered on her forehead, obviously stuck with super glue.

"Well, I gave these girls a warning but next time it's a fine, you hear that?" His voice was chastising and both Midori and Teiko nodded Kogitsune just winked and called loudly while waving through the closing door.

"See you again officer!"

"Well that was stupid."

"Bite me!" Kogitsune said cheerily, Teiko walked away to shower and Midori smacked Kogitsune in the head.

"Idiot! We just got arrested!"

"Correction, we got escorted home."

"Same difference." Rin deadpanned, Kogitsune shrugged offhandedly and walked toward the bathroom, Midori raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shower too!"

"How much do you want to bet that Teiko leaves first?" Aiko raised her hand eagerly

"Ten bucks!"

"I'm betting on Kogitsune." All three shook hands.

"You're on!"

* * *

Usagi stared at the door but couldn't bring herself to raise her hand to enter, she was disguised, not with her pen for fear they would know who she was, and they had guessed so fast last time that she had the crystal.

"Not that they won't this time." She muttered, she had asked(begged really) Mamoru to wait outside, she had to do this herself and he would most likely stop her anyways and she knew she had to do this.

She raised her hand and knocked exhaling heavily after she did and fighting the urge to run, she wait till she heard footsteps and set the Sliver Crystal down and fled around the corner, her original plan had been to talk to them but she lost her nerve, she internally cursed her coward-ness and waited.

They opened the door with a bang and she heard shouting, she froze wondering for a second if they thought she was attacking till she heard the voices.

"You're too old!"

"Don't be such a spoil sport, haven't you ever heard the phrase, let the child pick?"

"You are not a child!" A girl with said tartly, she was wrapped only in a towel revealing much pearl colored skin, her dark brown hair plastered to her head, the other was dressed in similar attire but her hair was short and a strawberry-blonde color, he deep blue eyes making you look twice to see if they were contacts.

Usagi gasped, the girl looked so similar to her, her facial features included, but she also knew without a doubt this was not the girl from her dreams. It had to be a disguise, but why try to look like her, Usagi frowned, and she was missing something.

"Do you idiots even realize what is in front of you?"

"No, Teiko is being mean! She says I'm not a child I'm younger than any of you, she's just mad because she's a hag!" Teiko's eyes twitched and she moved to hit her Mistress when she sensed it also, her eyes shot to the floor, a note was tapped to it but it was defiantly there, the Sliver Crystal.

"Oh!" Slim fingers reach to get it but the wrist was snatched back sharply by the one called Teiko, she shook her head.

"Don't touch it! It could be a trap." Ignoring the warning the girl leaned down and scanned the note.

"Kogitsune!"

"Shhh, I'm reading!" Teiko sighed and kneeled beside the girl.

"You can't read idiot!"

"Then what does it say?" Her voice was breathless with excitement her eyes roaming the paper trying to discover the hidden words and meaning.

"To use it as you please and to not harm anyone else or destroy anything, it asks that when you're done you leave it at this address…it's a P.O. Box, unless we stood waiting for the person to pick it up—"

"They wouldn't go with us there anyway." Rin said with a strange sense of calm and moved through the two to pick it up, Usagi gasped, she did look even more like Rei when she could see her up close.

"Nothing happened."

"Something could have!"

"Well it didn't."

"Stop." Kogitsune's voice was soft and nervous, just…just put it away for now."

"But we can—"

"PUT IT AWAY!" She near shrieked and slammed the door, their voice echoed slightly through the closed door but Usagi didn't stay to listen she ran from the building hoping she'd made the right decision. She didn't want to fight them!

* * *

"Leave it to Usagi, the one day you guys don't show neither does she, she knows we were supposed to meet after school! Does she think I gave her permanent vacation?"

"Don't be mean Rei, it is Usagi, she probably is off with Mamoru and he's keeping her happy, we need her calm for when we tell her the plan."

Rei nodded but the annoyance was clear on her face, they were trying to put this plan into action, would she always run away from a fight when it started? She sighed and almost screamed in surprise when Ami came running out of the house her face a mask of horror.

"This is plastic!" She was waving the Sliver Crystal frantically in Rei and Minako's face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not real! It was covered with the luna pen!"

"That's not possible…"

"Usagi may have gone to fight!" Ami sounded panicked now "What if she thought it was better? So she wouldn't hurt us?"

"Ami you need to calm down we—"

"No, Ami's right Minako, go get Makoto and call the others, we'll find Usagi!"

"But I'm right here." She said cheerfully with a wave, they all turned in surprise, standing beside her was a stiff Mamoru.

"What did you do?" Rei demanded stalking over, Usagi tensed, she was used to Rei's temper but still, this time she had done what was meant to be done. On the walk there she had gotten surer with each step she took, it was for the best.

"I gave them the crystal."

"**YOU WHAT?**" It wasn't Rei who had screamed but Makoto, who upon coming out of the house with Ami heard the conversation.

"I ga—"

"I heard you but why?" Usagi stared at them determinedly and commented with an even tone.

"It was for the best."

"You don't get to deicide without our input!" Minako said angrily "Or what are we protecting?" Usagi glared and ignored the burning sensation behind her eyes.

"I am your princess, you don't have a choice." Her voice was flat and harsh, all eyes widened, she had never once used that on them.

"We have a choice too…" Rei's voice was soft but full of implication, Usagi's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You don't trust me at all do you?"

"That's not it, Usagi we want you to be safe, how can we protect you if you're always running to the enemy?" Ami said sadly, Usagi steeled herself and finished what she had come here to do and gripped Mamoru's hand all the tighter.

"I forbid you to fight."

"Usagi—"

"No! As your princess and queen to be, I demand you do not fight." For a second she looked exactly like the moon princess, not their Usagi but some far away person.

"You will do as I say."

"Usako!" Even Mamoru was shocked; she released his hands and hid her tears by looking away.

"The same goes for you, I do not need any of you anymore…I'm fine on my own!" She turned and fled, hiding behind a bush so they would not find her and cried, it was harder than she thought, but she hoped in the end they could forgive her, that they wouldn't think so much of her betrayal.

Somewhere in her heart she knew they would but right now all she could think of was their faces and how hurt they had a been and how it would be impossible for them to forgive her. She covered her mouth to stop her wail of pain and nearly choked, she knew in her heart as well that she would never be able to make up for what she had just done.

* * *

Kogitsune had fled the building when they had all went to the room to discuss things, stealing the Sliver Crystal as well, she couldn't think with all them there. Couldn't breathe, couldn't stop.

She only stopped when she realized she was exactly where she had slept the first day she had come to earth, it seemed so far now, even if it was only days ago. She squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want to do this anymore, but she didn't want them do die and she didn't want to remember!

She didn't want to do anything. She turned her head sharply as she heard footsteps stop near her, her eyes widened before she barely compose herself, she couldn't deal with this.

"Sailor Saturn…I remember you." Kogitsune's voice wasn't strong like her warriors or firm, it was slightly nervous and fluttering, Saturn smiled slightly it would be easy enough.

"You are Princess Kogitsune."

"Queen!" She snapped seaming to gain some back bone when no attack came her way "And I'm not giving it back and you won't find it."

It was childish and irked Hotaru "What—"

"I hid it, far away; all that's left is mine, so…you can't have the other one!"

"It's in your hand!" She finally snapped and took a step forward, Kogitsune took a step back and held the crystal high.

"I'll break it, I'll destroy everything, and it won't be hard." She sounded panicked and nervous, as if she was going to fall apart at any moment. Hotaru held out her hand and waited, but both turned as footsteps echoed behind them.

"Dammit!" Kogitsune hissed, she whispered to Crystal softly and frantically, her whole body shuddering and flickering. Hotaru's eyes widened she'd been right, the princess was not here!

In the princess' hands was now not only the Sliver Crystal but a dark red ruby of the same size, the crystal flickered and was gone, only the ruby remaining, Hotaru felt the sudden absence of the crystal sharply.

"What did you do?"

"I'm not sorry you know." Was her reply and she grabbed Hotaru's still out stretched hand, ignoring the calls of her name and squeezed the ruby.

"I don't want to be here!" A flicker of light and then nothing.

"She's gone!" Teiko said halting, Rin scowled

"I told you not to leave her alone, something wasn't right."

"She was with a Senshi from the moon." All three looked at Aiko sharply.

"What?" Rin near screamed, Aiko nodded.

"The one who stopped us last time, it seems she in avertedly captured her."

"I told you she's an idiot princess!" Rin snapped.

* * *

Kogitsune landed in the house with a thud, the other girl lading on top of her, still unconscious and very heavy.

"Shit!" She cursed when she tried to move her, she wasn't strong enough, even with her crystal here she needed to fully stabilize it but until then she was normal. She scowled at the thought; normal also meant she had to wake until the girl woke up to get her off.

"Fuck my life." She muttered and laid her head back wincing when it collided harder than she wanted, the girl above her did not stir.

End Reading Now**

Authors End Note: Ok, so I hope you enjoyed, I did start this chapter a little more solemn than most and it did come to my attention that I usually make the opposing team more playful but that is simply how I wanted the story done. More infor and updates on my profile if you wish to check it out. As well as my other stories ^.^ So the next chapter is a lot of battles and arguments, so wait and enjoy!


End file.
